Ryan
| frontier brain = | symbol = | relatives = Jenny (Mother) Joy (Aunt) Roger (Uncle) Silus (Cousin) | hometown = | residence = Dahlia City | story debut = Battle Royale: Frontier Brain vs Gym Leader! | movie debut = }} Ryan (ライアン, Raian) is the Gym Leader of Dahlia City Gym, and is known worldwide as "The Legendary North Wind" for his use of the legendary Pokémon Suicune. He is the older cousin of Silus, and a main reoccurring character in Advance Frontier. Overview Character The wiki version of Ryan is the same as his game counterpart, only instead of ten years-old (the age he was when he began his journey), he is now twenty-one years of age. He has taken a liking to the Pokémon and become the eighth and final Gym Leader in the Hora League, based in the new region of Hora. After defeating him, if the trainer in question has the other seven Hora Gym badges, a trainer can be officially admitted to the Caspia Conference; Hora's version of the Pokémon League. Known as the "legendary North Wind" due to his training of Suicune, Ryan came from a line of Pokémon Contest coordinators, and was the first one to actually set off on a Pokémon journey. Personality Ryan seems to be confident in himself as a Pokémon trainer, declaring himself the "Hora's greatest Dragon-type Pokémon Master". He can easily beat the seven Gym Leaders proceeding him, and can hold his own against Hora's Elite Four, having tied against the previous Champion, Yianni, on multiple occasions. Once a trainer challenges him, he first has the said trainer do battle against one of his Gym Trainers to see if they are worthy enough to fight for the Gym Badge. If he is defeated, he will often wish his foe good luck in the Pokémon League competition, which he himself often competes in for the sport of it. Pokémon Prior to his time as a Gym Leader, Ryan was an average trainer, who had collected a sizable amount of Pokémon. Eventually, Ryan became a Gym Leader, with a particular specialty with Dragon-type Pokémon. Ryan seems to love his Pokémon very much, and will do anything to ensure their safety. He views Pokémon as his friends, not tools, and will often treat them as such. He is a master of Pokémon battle strategy, not all that unlike his younger cousin, Silus, and his Pokémon reflect that quite well. On hand region. He can often be seen riding on its back, and the only time it can be seen inside its Poké Ball is during and after official Gym battles. Its only known moves are , , and . }} , , , and . }} , , , and . }} At the Gym region. After Ryan discovered it, , and in , he began to encounter it every so often as his journey progressed. Once he moved his travels to , Suicune again appeared to him on , where he finally did battle with it; managing to catch it at the last moment. Suicune would not remain in its Poké Ball, so Ryan allowed it to roam with him wherever he traveled. That was the beginning of their friendship, which soon blossomed into a deep trust for the other to the point where Suicune became Ryan's favorite. }} , it them lost, almost immediately against Xavier's . }} , causing him to cling more closely to Rocky in his later years of life. }} and defeated it, rather easily. It later fought Xavier's ; a match that resulted in a draw, with both Pokémon fainting at the same time. }} , , , and . }} In the games Ryan appears first in the game Pokémon Crystal, and then in every game thereafter as male the protagonist of the games (in Ten Tailed Fox's personal games). During the games, he starts off as a regular trainer in Johto's New Bark Town. He visits Professor Elm's laboratory and receives a Cyndaquil as his starter Pokémon. Afterwards, he manages to defeat all eight Johto League gyms, the Elite Four, and the Champion, Lance, to become the Johto League Champion. Shortly after, he caught his Suicune who would be his partner for the rest of his time as a trainer. After leaving Johto on his next adventures, he toppled the Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova Leagues, all the while gaining Pokémon and experience. Trivia * Ryan is based on my character in the Pokémon RPG games, retaining his name and most of his Pokémon. Appearances Quotes Category:Characters Category:Trainers Category:Gym Leaders